


The One (For A Long Time)

by Enchanted_Sorceress



Category: Winner (Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, iKON (Korea Band), winkon - Fandom
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kim jinwoo centric, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse, Polyamory, YG Family Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-04-10 11:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 18,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanted_Sorceress/pseuds/Enchanted_Sorceress
Summary: For Kim Jinwoo, being the only omega in a pack of 11 (used to be 12) male idols is something that he never expected and dream in his life. And having a soulmate that is prettier than you also not in his list of ideal life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am sucker for winkon relationship. It might have crack pair. But my bias is Jinwoo. So yeah! Hope you will enjoy this.
> 
> Just started to write back . As English not my main language. Please pardon my grammar and mistakes. Also, I just stumble into ABO. So, please forgive me if this quite not to your expectation.

** Kim Jinwoo **

 

For years, it is well known that YG Entertainment have some very talented trainees. YG dungeons is what their fans called. It is also well known that the famous ‘next GD’ in the making, Kim Hanbin and the legendary instinctively singer from Superstar K2, Kang Seung Yoon trained there. Neither anyone knows that there is a Kim Jinwoo, from Imja Island, casted by the great Seungri of Big Bang himself, an unpresented wolf was one of the lucky person having the opportunity to be a YG trainee.

Years goes by, from 6 male trainees that being divided into two groups, they actually finalized to 11 trainees. Team A and Team B, trained together, but competing each other in the monthly evaluation. One by one, they have been presented their secondary gender. However, on the age of 21, Jinwoo still haven’t been presented. At that time, it down to only 3 trainees left who haven’t been presented: him, Junhoe and Donghyuk. The members always predicted him to at least presented as a beta. He is known to always being the mental pillar for the boys. Although he does not have any secondary gender (yet), he is always the places for everyone to find their solace whenever things became too unbearable.

He was 20 years old when the Team A Maknae, Taehyun presented, everyone was surprised as he turn out to be Beta. 2 months later, Team B Mat Hyung, Jinhwan turns,which shocks everyone from both teams, as his secondary gender turns out to be the most surprising as he turns out to be an Alpha. Both male were predicted to be an omega, looking at their nature, attitude and for Jinhwan case, height. All of them are quite disappointed as they really wanted omega in their closed group, so that they could form a pack. It is suffocating having 5 Alphas and 3 Betas in the group.

Omega is one of the rarest gender for a male.  However, they are highly being respected, as well also being the target of human trafficking. They are deemed as too valuable as they could also bear children, and possess a strength that could not be found in female omega. While any other entertainment company flaunt their male omega as what they called 'visual' and being the cash cow, making them only for attracting fandom, (also there is rumors they forced them as their sexual slavery), YG steers the perceptions by making their only male Omega artist as a leader of a group. Kwon Jiyong, better known as G-Dragon is an omega, but also being known as the genius singer songwriter and composer, the leader of the notorious legendary idol group, Big Bang. 

When YG announced that they will be having a survival show, he was both excited and afraid. Thinking as it his ONLY chance to debut, he shoved his inner turmoil being the scentless wolf. When they started the show, he could felt the pitiful stares from all the producers. At first he thought that because he did not shows any improvement. However, later he realised that it is because on the first day of filming, Donghyuk turns to be a Beta. As the oldest trainee, most producers knows him by heart, and they knew his concerns to not be presented yet. 


	2. The Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great timing for presenting

**Kim Jinwoo**

Knowing both Junhoe and Donghyuk being beta really putting Jinwoo off. He started feeling worthless, being the only scentless wolf. His pride shattered to pieces, and his anxiety reach the roof top. He knew that it also effecting his performance with his team. Even during evaluation, YG has pointed that he is losing his focus. Trying to push his concern about the secondary gender, he started to focus on the competition. He barely leaving the practice room, trying to improve his singing and dancing. When YG announces a battle with the JYP trainees, his anxiety started to kick in.

2 days before the battle, he started to feel unwell. He curses his luck when he suddenly hit with a high fever. Trying hard to ignore his state, he keeps training, ignoring the worried look from the others, focusing and rehearsing his line which they need to change. He knows that he in trouble as he is not good memorizing lines in short time. He in the midst of panicking when suddenly he felt a severe cramp on his abs, and feels like his body being electrocuted. He tries to regulates his breath, not noticing he’s kneeling down, chaos surrounds him when darkness suddenly envelopes him.

**Kang Seungyoon**

They were in the middle of preparing another song suggested by YG when a strong sweet scent of lavender layered by sandalwood knocking his scent, suddenly clouding his mind. The sweetness of the unknown pheromone, probably an omega making him dizzy, confused and aroused. Trying hard to counter the omega pheromone with his own, clearing his mind from the fog, it is then he heard Taehyun panic shriek, and a ‘thud’ besides him.

Trying to push his wolf that screams mate, he opened his eyes, only to see that Jinwoo’s thrashing in Taehyun’s arms, heads lolling in the younger shoulder. He could see Seunghoon and Junhoe pinning Jinhwan on the floor (when did Team B came inside their practice room?) while Hanbin and Jiwon guarding Minho at the door. Both Alpha growls menacingly, canine teeth shown and eyes turn amber. It looks like their Alpha Instinct could not calm down as omega pheromones enveloping the whole practice room.

Growling, he could feel another scent enveloping him, a calming lemongrass, trying to tamp his Alpha instinct, which he recognizes. Yunhyeong is trying to tame them Alphas to not fall into the temptation pouncing their mat-hyung by releasing his own calming pheromones.

“It is best that all Alphas leaves this room,” Donghyuk said. “We’ll send Jinwoo Hyung to the dorm when he’s awake. I’ll already notify one of the manager about his condition,”

“Is he…….” Although he really wanted to feel happy, deep down he is mortified knowing that he is sharing room with the fainted man.

“Yes, hyung. He is presented. Good timing, huh?” He could hear the sardonically chuckle from Taehyun.

Without him realising, he smiles widely, while Jinhwan still growling fiercely. He could hear Hanbin laughing, while a soft smile formed at Yunhyeong face.

Kim Jinwoo has been presented as an Omega. They knew the times has come, and they could form a pack later. Kang Seungyoon never feel relieved and worried at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, i know it is quite short. A bit busy. Will update later.


	3. Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They know, without us knowing

**Kim Jinwoo**

Everything is so dark, and he could only sees a silhouette of a wolf in front of him. Trying hard to focus, he saw that the wolf fur is as white as snow with violet eyes. Mesmerize with the beauty of the beast.

"Are you my inner wolf? You are so beautiful,"

"Yes. You are the chosen one to embrace my spirit," it is then he realized the wolf in front him is an omega. Frowning, not expecting his secondary gender turns to be an omega, until "You are not happy," The spirit snarls.

"No...It's not that.... But..but I am the only one...."

"You'll manage. Just embrace me, or else you'll forever be scentless," with no other choice, slowly he kneels in front of the wolf, letting the spirit swirling around him. 'It's better to be an omega rather be an unpresented.' Later, he could smell a strong scent of lavender combines with sandalwood before he feels his body burning, and he could only screams in agony, trying hard to assimilate himself with his wolf.

 

**Nam Taehyun**

 

When the hardworking Kim Jinwoo suddenly falls ill before their 'important' battle with JYP, he could feel his temper rises. Part of his mind wanted to scream telling the older that he is being burden to the group especially when they started training 'I need a girl", Jinwoo keep messing and stuttering. He started to get worry when Jinwoo's faces turns red, and he could hear his breath hitching only to realised he being a selfish jerk. He wanted to calm Jinwoo, thinking that he might be having panic attack when the older suddenly falls to the floor and his scent spikes. Never in 4 years knowing Jinwoo, he do have scent, and by that Taehyun knows that Jinwoo is presented. Pulling the older into his arm, he could feel the burn of Jinwoo body. He release his calming pheromones, trying hard to counter the omega pheromones while looking at Seungyoon, who clutching his guitar tightly. 

 

Beta presentation is the easiest among the three dynamics. It usually took not even a day for them to meet their wolves and trying to blend with the senses. But for an alpha and omega, it took few days, even weeks. Alpha needs to deal with their ruts, while omega is dealing with worst. Heat, senses and the change of their body, which he is confident Jinwoo is dealing right now.

He was surprised when suddenly Jinhwan barged in their practice room, growling, eyes turning amber with a feral expression. He knows that he could not protect Jinwoo in his position. 

"Jinhwan....please, calm down. Jinwoo hyung is unconcious," he plead. He knows that his friend is not in his right mind, when Seunghoon suddenly run into the room and tackling Jinhwan with Junhoe on tow. He could hear another from outside when he saw a commotion between Hanbin and Minho. Horrified, when he realised that Seungyoon started growling. Jinwoo scents really triggered all the Alpha(sans Seunghoon and Hanbin) in their floor. 

He felt relieved when Yunhyeong and Donghyuk came inside, knowing that he really need his fellow beta to calm all the Alphas. When Yunhyeong started to release an vast amount of calming pheromones, he could feels his heart tighten. He always envies how Yunhyeong manage to exude such pheromones and his presence itself could calm others, which usually best pairs with Jinwoo. When Donghyuk decides to chase all the Alphas from the practice room, he could feel able to breathe.

"How did you do that? Releasing such amount of pheromones?" still he feels the need to ask to Yunhyeong. The younger could only laugh. 

"I'll teach you later, Tae. Right now, we need to help Jinwoo hyung. When did he started to have a fever?" 

"Ermm....two days ago...." "and Minho hyung still ask him to practice?" Donghyuk suddenly yelled to Tehyun, making him flinched.

"No, but you know how hyung is," Taehyun tries to defend his leader, although he feels slightly guilty for resenting Jinwoo of being unwell.

Donghyuk keeps shaking his head. "How on earth all of you did not sense he started developing scent?" "What!!!?" and he could see both Junhoe and Yunhyeong nodded.

"We realised there is a subtle change to hyung's scent last two days. Even Hanbin realised it. We quite expecting his transitions, but never thought that it will be as chaos as today," Yunhyeong explained.

"So, all of you knows that hyung will be an omega?"

"Yes, especially with his late presentation,"he could see the smirk on Junhoe face. 

"Guys, the manager is here. We should get back. And Taehyun, we think that it is better for hyung to sleep in your room. Gives him and Seungyoon time to adapt this transition," Bobby suddenly enters back the room, startling all of them.

Without hesitation, Junhoe lift Jinwoo from Taehyun's lap, securing the mat hyung in his arm before all of them walks to the waiting car outside.


	4. You in my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an omega marking their territory, although the lavender and sandalwood scent still faint.....

**Kim Jinhwan**

When he was presented as an Alpha, most of his friends are shocked, which makes him feels hurt, knowing that they expected him to be an omega, just because his height. He himself knew that he would be an Alpha, looking at the lineage of both parents, which are being the prominent alpha blood themselves. A lineage that he is always proud off.

From the moment he enters YG, he always being captivated with the mat-hyung, the well-known oldest trainee amongst them. He knew that his infatuations to him is more that adornment, more towards feelings and emotions. He was surprise when his inner wolf purrs whenever Kim Jinwoo was around him, albeit being scentless.

He talks to Hanbin, Jiwon and Minho, trying to let out his inner turmoil, not knowing what to do. In their society, there is no judgement being made towards all three dynamics if they are bonding, or mated. However, mating and bonded to an unpresented person is never being heard. This because, an unpresented usually not able to tame the dynamics beast.

All three of them gives him a knowing smile when he told them that he realized how he feels about their mat-hyung. Minho quietly said they suspected that Jinwoo might be an omega, which shocked him to the core. They knew that apart from his beauty and graceness, Jinwoo mostly shows the sign to be one. The late presentation obviously one of the trait that male omegas usually faced.  He also holds the lineage of what they called 'pure blood',although the man himself being secretive about his family. 

Jinhwan always envies the other Alphas, although he older than Hanbin. While he still searching his abilities, the other already have theirs. Hanbin and Minho both are extremely talented, in musics, in art, and both abilities are mind reading, practically able to pry whatever darkest secret ones held. 

 **"Nani-ya, be careful. We know you might be imprinted to him, but, if he become an omega, you need to realised he will be the pack only omega,"** Hanbin really knew him well, too well that knowing that he is a very selfish man. Looking at the younger, he just shrugged.

Although 11 of them are closed, competing each other in order to debut is hard. The moment they started the survival show, he noticed that team A and Team B started to avoid each other. The worst part is, he could see that it is taking toll to Minho and Jiwon's relationship. YG do inform that it is tradition in the company to have a survival show, although he made it clear, two teams or not, they are **A** Pack. Only the downside, the winning team will be debuting first, followed by the others few years later. Though it is common for a pack to be divided by two or three groups in it, still the competition manage to break them apart.

When team A consists of Minho, Seunghoon, Seungyoon, Taehyun and Jinwoo lost twice with their group which lead by Hanbin, he could see how heartbroken Jiwon is, whenever he tries to console Minho. All five of them started to avoid team B like a plague, even when he tries to approach Taehyun and Jinwoo, he rarely seen Jinwoo 'beautiful' smile, the smile that always haunting his day and night.

The anxious feeling rises to top notch when YG announced the battle with JYP trainees. Of course, the rap lines decided to ditch the vocals to stew own their own in order to form a _cool_ performances. Both team vocals are practising when he realised there always a faint lingering sweet scent around the trainees practices room. Yunhyoeng, Junhoe, Donghyuk and him tries to find the source of the scent, when a pale and jaded looking Kim Jinwoo passed them in the hallway, brings along the scent. It is than they realised Jinwoo is releasing his pheromone, meaning he started to present.  They bet that Jinwoo did not realised it.

 **"Looks like we will have an omega quite soon,"** Donghyuk mutters softly, pulling him from his musing, while his wolf screaming inside, to mark the pretty mat-hyung that walks along the hallway like a zombie.

Two days before their battle with JYP, the subtle scent of lavender still clouding their practice room. Habin tries to persuade Minho to give Jinwoo a day off, only to be told that Jinwoo himself told them that he was fine. It surprised the team B, how the other members of team A did not realised how Jinwoo is drizlling his pheromones, especially Taehyun, being the Beta he is, only to realised that Taehyun still learning controlling his own scent.

They are in the middle of practising when a sweet lavender scent suddenly hits them in the practice room, taking him off guard. His wolf sense clouding his mind, body burning with desire and instinct, making him sprints towards Team A's practice room, unable to suppress his desire anymore. Through his peripheral vision, he sees the newly presented omega lying on a beta's lap, making him growls. The desire to claim and mark the omega heightened when he realised there is another _frozen_ alpha (Seungyoon) in the room. He was ready to attack both omega and beta  when he was tackled down into floor, hands rough at his nape.

A potent calming pheromone, with the scent of lemongrass fill in his sense, clearing the fog that clouding his mind. His vision cleared suddenly, only to see how havoc the inside of the room being. Yunhyeong lemongrass really calms his inner beast, when he realised the one that pinning him was Seunghoon with Junhoe at his side. Through the practice mirror inside the room, he could see both Hanbin and Bobby is restraining Minho, whom eyes turns red, fangs bared and growling menacingly.

 **"It is best that all Alphas leaves this room,"** Donghyuk said, voice too sweet for his liking.

He felt that Seunghoon pulls him up by his collar, dragging him out from the room, with Seungyoon on tow. Hanbin and Bobby dragging Minho towards the building entrance, calming pheromone of Ginger and Mango scent, blending together in the air making their inner wolf tamed down.

**"Seunghoon hyung, Hanbin, how did both of you not affected?"**

**"If our nose aren't blocked, maybe we'd join your _rutting_ party,"** Seunghoon said with a smirk, while Hanbin cackles. **  
**

**"Ohhhh...."** he could feels himself blushing.

 

Unfair!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's bad. But please leave comments. I need ideas for this.


	5. Trainees Battle (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate feeling vulnerable.....

** Kim Jinwoo **

 

When they arrive at JYP, he really was nervous. Albeit pulling all-nighter in order to cover his ‘ _presentation’_ incident, he knew he is _royally_ screwed. He still unable to remember his line, and he is still in heat.

* * *

 

**“You know it is dangerous to take suppressants on your first heat, as well in the middle of it, right?”**

**“I know hyung, but I really need to. It is unfair to Yoon and Tae if I skipped the battle,”**

Jiyong just sighed, knowing it is difficult to make Jinwoo change his mind. He knew YG has tried to push the battle with JYP to a later date, but the production team of WIN insists not to, as it will make the production cost higher.

The idol has just arrived at Incheon airport when Soonho told him that Baymax informed them in the manager’s group chat that there is another male omega just being presented among the trainees. He knows that it would be Kim Jinwoo, the eldest of male YG trainees, as he is the only haven’t been known his secondary gender. Knowing it his duty to ‘ _help’_ his fellow omega, he asked Soonho to send him to team A’s dorm, praying that the younger is in good hand. He asked Soonho to tell Baymax to separate all the alphas from Jinwoo for the time being. He does not wish to call for back up from his mate and managers if the trainees’ alphas went feral.

Jinwoo thought that the world really hates his existence because when he woke up, body burning, with a damn bed, and horny as hell, he was met with THE G-Dragon at his bed side. He really thinks that he needs to quit from YG, runs back to ImjaDo as he could not faced the rapper anymore, seeing that the older have seen him in his vulnerable state.

Jiyong smiled softly, knowing quite well what was the younger emotional state, as he knew that he once was in the same situation as him. Being an omega, while everybody thought you would become an Alpha or a Beta is not an ideal presentation. The feeling of helpless, thinking that you are not ready to bear the responsibility that comes from the dynamics, and fulfilling whatever expectation that others hopes them to be. He was lucky that he is not alone, Daesung is also an omega. Although the other is unmated, but at least they are pack mates. That is the one the reason he rushed to Jinwoo. He knew that the newly presented omega is the only one male omega amongst his friends.

Jiyong explains Jinwoo the nature of their dynamics, knowing fully well that Jinwoo might not aware that there is always dangers and threats lurked for them. He also explains that that being packless and unmated, it really unsafe for Jinwoo to be left without protection. He insists that Jinwoo to be exclude from the battle with JYP trainees, but being the stubborn person, he is, Jinwoo declined and stubbornly asked to take surpressants. In the end, the older could only gives his blessings, hoping the younger his best of luck. Nothing could change Jinwoo’s mind.

“ **Seungri is right, you really are stubborn. I wanted to take you into my pack, my maknae is head over heels on you, but Hanbin and Minho will bite my head if that’s happens,”** the idol stands up, signaling to the doctor that waiting at the door to examine Jinwoo's health. Ruffling his hair affectionately **, “I really hoped that you could ride your first heat along. This is dangerous, don’t make it a habit,”**

* * *

 

He felt clammy when they walked into JYP building. The mixed scent of desperation, anxiety, happy, hurt and everything that lingers at the corridor really makes him dizzy. The cramping and sweating is back, thankfully his boner is not. He knows that all of his Alphas’ friends have taken rut blocker, at least that could help him to calm his hormone down.

He felt that someone clung at his arms, making him flinch. Jinhwan smiles softly, the Alpha was the one who clings to his arm. Gradually the cramp became dull. Maybe because an Alpha holding him. They have been briefed by YG before entering the building that JYP may have few rash trainees and employees, and casually instructed Seunghoon to scent mark Jinwoo.

**“Are you okay? Is you wave hitting?”** Jinhwan squeezed his arm, while enveloping him with _safe_ and _protect_ pheromone. His heart swells. Never once in their friendship, his heart beats calmly whenever they are together. He just nodded and smiles, shyly. Jinhwan really a _good_ Alpha.

When they are being introduced with other trainees, he could feel few Alphas from JYP trainees are watching his every move. He could smell quite potent challenging scent from them, and he could see most Alphas are gritting their teeth. The potent challenging scents are making him dizzy and without him realized, his shirt is drenched with sweats.


	6. Trainee's Battle (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not that I hate being omega, it just we are not Alpha's toys.

He was washing his face, trying to calm his anxiousness when suddenly being slam into the wall. From the mirror, he could see he was pinned by one of the Alpha that has being eyeing him before. What is his name? Jinyoung? JB? Jackson? He really can’t remember, but he knows he is in deep trouble. He could smell burnt fabric scent clouding his sense, making his knees weak. This guy is in _rut_ and _he_ in heat. _What a coincidence._

_“Look what we got here? An unmated omega in heat, trying to challenge us for debut. Does YG think that him flaunting his omega in heat as bribe for us to back off from the challenge?”_

_“Wh-what? Let go of me,”_ trying hard release himself from the boy behind.

“ ** _Stop struggling_** , omega. **_Submit to me!”_** and Jinwoo feels his wolf howling in anguish, trying hard to _not_ follows the Alpha command. He didn’t realize he was screaming, baring his neck, although he did not want to submit. In his peripheral vision, through the mirror, he could see his eyes turns violet, while the alpha behind him has turned red. The potent scent of burned wool is too potent for him to think straight, hoping that it is only a nightmare when he felt a kiss at his neck.

_“I’ll gonna claim and breed you so good. You should forget your dream to debut. **Keep your mouth shut!** , bitch,” _and the potent pheromone of Alpha in rut together with _hate_ mixed with uncertainty really makes him dizzy and numb.

‘ _Bitch_ ,’he remembers why he really detest being an omega. Alphas tend to see them as their toys, and he hates it. He knew in other circumstances, he would able to kick the other ass, but for him being _commanded_ to submit, he knew he would not able to do anything. He could feel tears in eyes, waiting to feel the pain at his neck when the pressure at his back suddenly being released.

His knees buckled when he felt that someone pulled him into his arm. A _protect_ scent of coffee envelopes him, before realized that it was Donghyuk that hug him. It is then he realized both team has come into the washroom, and the alpha has been beaten bloody by Seunghoon, with Taehyun trying to calm him.

**“Stop fighting!”** a roar from someone halt the commotion inside. Everyone felt silence when 2PM’s Pack Alpha, Nickhun enters the washroom with few trainees from JYP.

“ _What the fuck??? Jackson, what did you do?”_ one of the trainee, also an Alpha, whom face so scary leers at the beaten Alpha.

_“That pathetic excuse of omega seduces me. and this K-pop star alpha suddenly attack me,”_ he stutters under the heavy gaze of Nickhun.

_“Seduce? As in you trying to rape him. We could hear him screaming for help, and found you pinned him at the wall! What kind of seduce is that?_ ” Seunyoon exploded, anger laced when he hear that Jackson trying to blame them.

Nickhun slowly approach Jinwoo, trying hard to release as many _calm_ pheromone, not wanting to make the silently crying omega panicking more than he is. Donghyuk whom holding him eyes the idol warily.

_“Hey pup, are you okay?”_ and Jinwoo could only nodded shakily. “ _What did he do to you?”_

He tries to talk, but unable, starting to thrash and falls to his knees, much to Donghyuk (and everyone) surprised. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t open his mouth. His head hurts too much, and his vision started to fade. He could hear voices around him but he does not capture whatever they said. Baring his neck, he felt tears slipping on his cheeks. He could feel his lungs burning out.

“ **Kim Jinwoo, breathe. You don’t need to listen anymore!”** Nickhun clear voice is the only voice he could grasp.

And it feels he being crashed by a lorry. He was hyperventilating, trying hard to regain his breath. He felt someone pat his back, when a scent of Cedar wood laced with honey came to his side. Seungyoon! The Alpha being his longest friends hugs him from behind, trying to calm him fast. A familiarity. Seungyoon’s scent blends with every other scent crashing his senses, making him too overwhelmed. He could feel himself too tired, exhausted trying to adapt the changes of his body, his heightened senses, his heat and everything. His vision turns white, and the last thing he heard was Seunghoon calling his name.

* * *

Everyone were surprised when Kim Jinwoo suddenly fainted, the sour scent of lavender and sandalwood, a _frightened_ omega fills the washroom and even the hallway, sending Jinhwan and Minho baring their fangs towards Jackson. Eyes changing color and starting to growl. Although Hanbin, Seunghoon and Seungyoon seems calm, but the challenging pheromone started to drizzle from them.

Yunhyeong, being the calm person he is, pulls Jinwoo from Donghyuk’s hold, covering him with _safe._ He knows that Jinwoo has being _dropping¸_ pull into the _abyss_ (as what his sister described). The presentation, the battle, the overwhelming feeling has taken toll to Jinwoo, and for omega to be pulled down at his first heat is not normal at all. It worries him.

_“We should get out from here. I’ll talk to YG and JYP to stop this battle. We have heat room here, you can pull him back there. Junhoe, you know where it is, right?”_ Nickhun calming _command_ stops everyone from going feral. _“Jinyoung, pease take Jackson to the basement. I’ll have a word with you, later,”_ with that, everyone shuffles out from the scene, following Nickhun’s order. The idol, although his face looks calm, still he exudes much power that makes everyone not able to defy him.

* * *

When YG and JYP knew about the incident, Seungyoon could see _shame_ etched at JYP’s face, not knowing how to apologize to YG. YG on the other already predicts things will be happening, and instructed the Beta’s from team B to pull Jinwoo up, while Taehyun and Seungyoon keep competing. It may seem harsh; however, they understand that the filming need to be resume. 

YG may seems angry towards Jinwoo, but in reality it just for the show. He is worried. Although Jinwoo is only a trainee, both team A and B need him to complete their pack. Also, Jinwoo is being adored by Seungri, which also another reason not to be kicked from YG Entertainment.

_“I am disappointed this happening, Jinyoung. I hope that Jackson boy learn his lesson. He is talented to be kicked out. Hope you could educate him manners,”_

_“I am sorry for Jackson’s rash behavior,hyung. I know he is out of line. I’ll make sure to teach him lesson,”_

“What do you think about Jinwoo? I was thinking to…..”

_“He’s good for this coming pack. I can see the boys care for him. If you let him go, you won’t be able to debut another group. I’ve seen his audition tape. He has the potential,”_ with Park Jinyoung’s advise, he knew what he should do.

Competing or not, they need to bond. He will make sure that his eldest male trainee being protected by all cost. That boy’s family entrust him to take care and protect the boy, and he will give him safety. Also, YGE need new _male omega_ to attract fans to support them.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note : Sorry to Jackson's fan. I don't have any ill intention towards him. Please comment, its lonely here.


	7. The Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I miss you, but i did not expect to meet you here.....

 Warm, is what he felt surrounds him. He does not want to open his eyes, afraid that he will see again the chaos before. He lay still, when he could smell the scent of the ocean, and heard the sound of wave crashing. Curiosity won, and he slowly open his eyes, only to meet with a white fur wolf, with violet eyes, as his, obviously a female omega, sitting in front of him. Surprised, he looked around, when he realized he is surrounded by thick fog, and he is in his wolf form.

**_“Welcome my child, to the abyss”,_ **

**_“Grandmother, it’s you,”_** and he could feel his tear drops, wetting his nose. Snuggling with the wolf in front, knowing how he miss his grandmother so much, only to meet her when he in a _drop._ The other wolf licks his face, and he could hear her chuckle.

**_“My sweet child, you need to get out from here. Your pack is waiting; your mates and soulmate are waiting. Learn from your father, who you are actually. It is then you know what you actually are,”_** and the older wolf suddenly vanished.

He heard someone calling his name, voices so familiar, squinting his eyes, he saw a pack of 10 wolves thru the fog surrounds him. Slowly he sauntered thru the fog, when he suddenly realized he at the end of a cliff. He tries to move back, when the voices calling his name getting louder. He wanted to run back to place where he used to lie when he missed his footsteps and he felt he fall into a deep, black hole.


	8. Proposition of the Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may be an omega, but mess with me, and you would regret it your entire life.

When they didn’t manage to pull Jinwoo back during battle at JYP building, they decided to quickly bring him back to the dorm. Looking Yunhyeong started to panic and tears welling in his eyes, even when he tries to pull JInwoo for nearly 2 hours really makes Seungyoon worried. Things started to turn more chaotic when Jinhwan started to slip into feral mode, when Jinwoo’s scent of heat heightened.

When they arrived at the Team A’s dorm, all of them are surprised seeing all of Big Bang members and Epik High waiting for them. The security team has helped them to _carry_ Jinwoo into their room, followed by Taeyang and Daesung, while the others helped both team to calm Jinhwan down. This is the first time they seen Jinhwan slipped. Jiyong and Tablo and few of security team started to release calming pheromones, trying to tame and calm their agitated junior trainees. The calming and confident stance that both group leaders held, despite one is an omega and one is a beta really amazed Seungyoon.

After few minutes later, when Jinhwan has calm down, they all gathered at the living room. He could see Seungri’s face is worried, keep bouncing his leg, while looking at his and Jinwoo bedroom door. They heard someone enters the dorm, and the strong scent of lime gives away who he is.

YG took his place in front of the boys, while Tablo and G-Dragon at their side. It is rare to see the head Alpha of YG Territory to look quite lost, although he himself lead several packs in his territory.

**“I am waiting for this show to end, actually before wanting you to form a pack. However, because of this circumstances, I do think that _All_ of you need to bond. If there is one of you did not want to be in a pack, now is the time for you to speak.”**

**“But sajang-nim, _if_ we be a pack, is there any circumstances that we could be released if we wanted to separate?”** Taehyun question makes the other trainees surprised, while he could understand Taehyun’s concern. The beta is born to be a _lone_ wolf. Not able to comprehend to rules, and the feeling of bonded.

 **“The pack Alpha need to release you from the pack, and the ritual of breaking the bond is quite _painful,_ if I may say,”** Tablo calmly said. It is then everyone just realized that the Epik High members do have a fading mark at their collar bone.

 **“We only have one omega, but we are separated to two groups. If one of us will debut, and the Alpha’s from team B going into rut, while being apart from Jinwoo hyung, who will help us?”** Jinhwan suddenly asked. Eyes challenging Seungri, catching the scent of _interest_ from the _agitated_ older. G-Dragon smirked, knowing that the younger is feeling threatened by the presence of the _unmated_ Alpha from his pack. Also, all trainees are aware how _whipped_ the singer is with his so-called _protégé._

**“There are few options. Either we need to align your schedule, you need to satisfy with one of the beta, or using rut blocker. But the circumstances of all of you using blocker more than 2 cycle is not advisable. It is dangerous.”**

**“Or you can bond, but not mated,”** G-Dragon interrupted, much to everyone surprised. **“I know that _my_ maknae wanted to court Jinwoo. So, if he unmated to either of you……” **

**“No Ji. He need to be mated to them. It is dangerous for him…..”**

**“But hyung….” “Stop Seungri. Think about his safety,”** YG’s roar kept the singer shut; face fell with disappointment.

The atmosphere is so tense that it could be cut with knife, making G-Dragon scrunched his nose, hands massaging his temple, not able to comprehend the mixture scent of _agitated_ and _distress_ that clouding the room. Looking at the omega, T.O.P whom quietly resting at one of the couch, crept towards him, drowning him with _his pine_.

Soon enough, they hear the bedroom door open, with Daesung peeking at the frame door, instructing Taehyun and Donghyuk to be with them inside the room. Everybody held their breath until both betas shut the door, when they heard screams and growling from the room, startling the trainees, while YG and the elders looking eerily calm.

**“He’s in transition. It is normal for one who just came back from _the abyss_. Now, all of you need to choose your pack Alpha, or the Alpha’s need to challenge each other. I would not compromise the delay for pack bonding anymore,” **

**“But..but sajang-nim…”** Seungyoon tries to change the boss mind.

 **“No buts, Seungyoon. Bond or dismiss,”** the ultimatum given shocked everyone in the house.

Minho and Hanbin looked at each other. Both of them has talked before about being the pack Alpha, and both of them realized that they are not able to bear the responsibility to be both group leader and pack Alpha at the same time.

**“I’ll choose Seunghoon hyung as the pack Alpha. He’s the oldest among the Alpha, and much calculated and calmer than me and Hanbin,”**

YG looked at Seungyoon and Jinhwan, eyes hard, trying to forced consent from them. He could see reluctance from Seungyoon, but agreement from the younger Alpha, while the one appointed stood frozen, not expecting to be nominated.

 **“Then I’ll assume that all of you agree for Seunghoon to be your Pack Alpha. We’ll prepare your bonding _circle,_ all of you, talk with each other first,”** With that, they are being ushered into Jinwoo’s and Seungyoon’s room.

While most are preparing to be hit by Jinwoo’s eyes watering sandalwood, they being greet with a sweet lavender and frangipani scent. Daesung and Youngbae left the room when all of them crowded the room. Jinwoo calmly sits on his bed, leaning on headboard, eyes close, his face aloof, while being side-hug by Taehyun, the beta head on his shoulder.

 **“Hyung, are you ok? How are you feeling?”** Jinhwan quietly sits beside the mat-hyung, taking his hands into him.  

**“Who’s going to be the Pack Alpha?”**

**“Seunghoon hyung,”**

Violet is what they can see, when the eldest open his eyes, they are mesmerizing to see his eyes, which never once they heard that a wolf born with violet eyes that as clear as the viola flowers itself.

 **“Do you know how devastated I am, despite being the eldest, I am being the only _omega_ in the pack?”** Jinhwan squeeze the omega hand, trying to calm him down. His heart shuttered, having a grasp that Jinwoo might feel ashamed of his secondary gender.

 **“But hyung, you know that we adore and love you, right?”** Seunghoon carefully approach them, sitting at the other side of the bed. **“you know that we still will respect you as our hyung, always needed your advice, omega or not?”**

Jinwoo looked into the _soon-to-be_ Pack Alpha. He could see a silent promise from the younger, the promise that gives him the confident that this pack would not abandon him, to give him the proper treatment that he deserves. Sighing, he looked around, seeing the other nine faces one by one. Looking the confirmation from his _soon-to-be pack mates_.

 **“Okay, I am sorry. This is just too much for me. But, if we are going to bond, I’ll have my condition to the pack,”** and everyone nodded, although they started to feel shivers in their spine when the omega smirked.

“ **I am willing to help if all these brats”** (HYUNG!) **“going into ruts, if time permitted, also I am more than _happy_ if all of you wanted to help me with my heat,”** Jinhwan unknowingly grinning widely.  **“But!!!!”** and the could see hyung’s eyes hardened, making everyone gulped, nervously.

 **“Take advantage by using your Alpha voice on me, I’ll slit your throat when I am released from the command. Treat me like your personal bitch, I’ll cut your dick. Disrespect me, I’ll make your life a living hell. Are we clear?”** and every Alpha in the room just nodded dumbly, while the betas grins widely, not able to comprehend how the Alphas that usually seems so arrogant before, seems so docile in front the newly presented omega.

_Kim Jinwoo might be an omega, beautiful and graceful but one hell **savage** of Omega that able to take care of himself. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this mess of writing. The plot keep bugging me but I'm having writer's block. And work is bitch.
> 
> Please leave comment, it helps me to keep writing, although it is bad.....


	9. Lineage of Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In you, holds a power that everyone seeks. 
> 
> A male Omega, with a lineage of moon goddess and Lord of the Wolves, a perfect combination, a perfect man.

_“It’s time for you to come back,”_ He was sitting beside his Alpha father, leaning to the elder in front of their house, watching the ocean. The elder calmly patting his hair, the scent of sea salt from his father really calms him. He missed his father dearly, although he feels so nervous being back in Imjado after three years.

_“I’m sorry if I’m not what you hope me for,”_ His father shakes his head, fully understand what actually his only son thought of his own dynamic.

He is still battling with mild fever when they arrived. It seems he in _pre-heat_ phase. Since this is the first time Jinwoo experiencing heat, with a _failed_ suppressant, making it much painful for him. The first heat usually the strongest, and bonding to a pack usually helps to calm his heat. Luckily, being with his father, helps.

* * *

After the disaster that was the battle with JYP trainee, YG told him to visit his father. He knew that he needs to talk to his father, especially about what his ‘grandmother’ has told him. YG has given all of them a week off. However, knowing that Jinwoo going back to Imjado would makes the viewers rating rise, he is accompany by a beta cameraman, Donghyuk and Jinhwan (which they are not captured in camera to avoid controversy). All Team A can’t accompany him as they need to compose new song for upcoming battle, as well all of the Alpha’s just finishing their ruts cycle (poor taehyun).

The bonding and forming their pack ritual actually helps dulling his cramping. To everyone surprise, Daesung is actually their territory shaman. When all 11 of them sits in the bonding circle, the singer pulled out a gold goblet that engraved YG and put it in the middle of the circle. He instructed Seunghoon to pull out his nail out to claw a mark to each of one of them. After the biting and clawing them one by one, and everyone putting their blood inside the goblet, the circle suddenly light out. Everyone of them could feel a burning feeling started to form at their right chest. Jinwoo feels too lightheaded after the burn cool down, and the last thing he remembers is someone has pulled him into his embrace.

* * *

_“I’m not disappointed for who you are, my son,”_ his father soft voice pulled him from his musing. _“I’m more disappointed of me and your mother for not telling you to prepare for this. I know deep down you are hurt. You are hoping to be an Alpha,”_ and Jinwoo could feel his tears. His father really knew him too well.

_“Your eyes turns violet again. The prediction is true. You hold the purest blood amongst other,”_ Jinwoo was surprised with his father remark.

_“Father…..” “You met her while dropping, right?”_ and Jinwoo could only nodded. Too stunned too talk. His father expression turned forlorn, smiling sadly.

“ _I was a young Alpha that is being nominated to be the future Pack Leader, which I am, now, when you were born. Our pack shaman is the one who helps your mother and me.  All of us was surprised when you open your eyes, it turns violet, like you have now. The color stays for a week.”_

_“Our Shaman knows it is inherited, and in history, only once a baby was born bearing the eyes of the goddess. You are the second. He predicted that you will be an omega. Lies within you there is ancient magic, that if used wisely, it will bring good fortune to you and people around you. However, if it falls to wrong hand,and you being manipulated, it could bring disaster.”_

_“Your grandmother came on the third day, her eyes are as violet as yours. The color stays, not able to change to the usual brown. Actually I haven’t meet her for a long time after leaving home. That is the time when she confessed to us that, she, my mother, was actually one of the offspring of the moon goddess herself. Being one powerful omega, she actually being tasked as to be the main shaman for her pack, making her unable to leave. She warns us, you might be sought by the ones who wanted the power in you,”_

_However, when you grow up, you growing perfect. A perfect sample for an Alpha. You did not afraid doing anything rashly, manly. You even surpass my skill in fishing,”_ and his father smiles softly. _“We are confident that the prediction will not be true. You mother came from the lineage of our Lord of the wolves, Apollo. She herself is a female Alpha, whom shares her power to lead with me. We actually expecting you to be an Alpha, while your sisters to be the omega, but it seems, fate have its own way,”_

“If mother was here, with us, will she be disappointed knowing I am an omega?” His father could only sigh. He shakes his head, _“No, but she will be damn worry knowing that his only son is a male omega that wanted to be an idol,”_

_“Do you remember when you are a child, there are few incident when something would happen to whoever made you angry? Also when there are few man keep pursuing you to be in their pack?”_ Jinwoo just nodded. “ _Bearing the lineage both Moon Goddess and the Lord of Wolves, making you possess a power that you never dream off. Both of us keep praying that it would Heera will inherit the traits, but, she presented as an Alpha when she was 15, while Jinhi a Beta when she was only 9 years old, a fast bloomer. It would be easier for everyone if them being omega, as female omega is usual, but, when you are presenting late, both me and your mother starting to realized that it would be you that chosen to be the ONE.  You, who wanted to pursue your dream as a singer, making us wary that the company, as well your mentor only wanted to use you as their benefit.”_

Jinwoo could only nodded, only now fully understand why his father keep opposing when he told him that he wanted to be a trainee in YGE years before.

_“You inherited your grandmother stubbornness. I know you will able to learn whatever magic she left for in time, but please, take care of yourself. I am very happy when you are in a pack, but, being unmated, it still dangerous,”_

_“Actually appa, err, I am already mated,”_ his face turns red, blushing not knowing how to inform his father that he already bears two mark (soon to be five) on his collar bone.  

_“Owh, you have? Who is it? Is it the beautiful Alpha inside the house? He is too beautiful, much more than you. His scent is also calming, even to me,_ ” hiding his face inside his hand, Jinwoo shakes his head.

_“No Appa. Its Seunghoon and Seungyoon…”_

_“Huh??? Where are they? Why didn’t they accompany you?”_

_“They are still in training…”_

_“How many Alpha actually in your pack?”_ his father started panicking. Eyes boring to his son.

_“Five……,”_ making his father blanched,Jinwoo started to caught his father anxious scent. His face keeps getting redder.

“ _Beta?” “Five,” “Omega?” “Me alone”_

“ _Owh my Goddess!”_ His father shrieked. _“You better keep a condom and birth control with you all the time. You are too young to have pups.”_

_“APPA!!!”_ and Jinwoo really hope the ground could swallow him whole.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know this chapter is quite short, but it just keeps bugging me.
> 
> I was inspired by Rick Riordan books, as well as Tru Blood and Teen Wolf. If there are one who read my nyongtory fiction in Asianfanfics: Even you are the devil, you would know that I really love supernatural genre with Greek Gods/ Deity Myth.
> 
> Feel free to comment.


	10. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team A won.....

Kim Jinwoo

 

Team A won and reborn as Winner. He never felt so happy.  Years of tears and blood are being rewarded. Through the show, slight changes have been made, included Seungyoon have replaced Minho as the leader. Although at first it does put a strain to Minho and Seungyoon relationship, however after a few discussions, it seems their forever ‘ _diva_ ’ maknae, Taehyun being more open towards Seungyoon, Minho accepted him as the group leader.

Having three Alphas in Winner, which he seen in a daily basis, even rooming in with one, he still figuring it as a blessed or a curse. Being the center of affection from the pack, he feels both grateful and uneasy. Uneasy because he is the eldest, but being doted on like a _maknae_.   

He and The Alphas in the pack do have brief discussion about his heat, and their ruts. Hanbin blatantly informs him that he can’t see them mating, as he already seen Jinwoo as his own brother, which having intimacy between them could be consider as incest. The declaration made all of them laughing hard. It is also one of the reason that Hanbin’s did not affected by Jinwoo’s heat.

Back to his ‘so-called imprinted soulmate, the younger told him that he wanted to have a proper relationship with him. It is also involving a proper courting, which also earns them a full blown teasing from the pack. They decided maybe they have to wait until WINNER TV finished filming before started dating.

And the pack Betas….

He does accept the flirting from the Betas’, and amongst them, Donghyuk shown great interest to him, and his _coffee_ usually calms him down. While Yunhyeong and Junhoe seems natural, he was more guarded with Bobby and Taehyun.

Everyone in the pack knows that both Minho and Bobby are in a relationship, only both of them did not admit it openly. They realized that their relationship has being strained starting WIN, and it seems that both of them has started to feels awkward to each other. Bobby feels uneasy knowing Minho’s rut being triggered by Jinwoo’s, doubting Minho’s feeling to him, which makes him started to avoid Minho and finding solace with Hanbin. It breaks Jinwoo’s heart, as he was the one who suggested Minho to pursue Bobby.

He went wary as Taehyun seems much moodier and anxious around him. Jinwoo started to second guess that his scent might be too overwhelmed for Taehyun, and the Beta, although still leans on him like they used to from time to time, rarely initiated conversation with him anymore. It saddens him, but Seungyoon, being the longest friends with both of them assure him that things will be back eventually. He really hopes so.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short. Preparing another chapter.


	11. Intermission 2

WINNER being invited as Big Bang’s concert guest, which being held at Japan.

Jinwoo started to freak out when he felt the sign of pre-heat a day before their supposed to depart, while filming WINNER TV. He cursed his luck, thinking that the goddess must hate him as he kept being in heat while filming. He was sweating, when Minho barging into his shared room with few camera crew, asking about their outfit for tomorrow. The younger took a deep breath, scenting the air before politely informs one of the cameraman that they need few minutes to themselves, which the cameraman obliged.

Seungyoon who just waking up, slowly sitting on his bed, eyes bleary while searching for Jinwoo. The elder is rummaging his wardrobe, searching for his suppressants. Both him and Minho caught the sweet herb scent of sandalwood, knowing it only about time before their rut also started.

The leader slowly walks towards the panic omega, looping his hands around the slim waist, while kissing the elder scent gland, marking him. Minho smirked, looking at the intimacy. Brown eyes slowly turns amber.

“Hyungie, Yoonie, we need to control our urges for few minutes. Let’s finish the filming, they wanted to see us packing. Then I and Seungyoonie will help you calm down, okay?”

“The word “I” makes both Jinwoo and Seungyoon whipped their head towards the rapper, surprised as this is the first time Mino volunteers to help Jinwoo so casually. Nodding, Seungyoon moves apart from Jinwoo, while the elder just pulling whatever attire he has and throw them on the bed. Trying hard not to grimace as he started to feel the cramping.

The filming took about 40 minutes, with both Minho and Jinwoo teased their leader for being _unhygienic,_ not bringing much underwear to Japan. When Jinwoo keep sweating bullets, Simon instructed the filming crew to ended their filming, telling that they will use the footage that being installed at the living room, while taking out the camera installed in the room. Minho and Seungyoon grinned at their manager’s decision, as Jinwoo, feeling too warm, lies on his bed. Not wanting to brings more pheromone out.

Minho eagerly sauntered towards Jinwoo, while Seungyoon goes out from the room. Not willing to make them dehydrated. He took a bottle of water from the fridge, only to realized that Seunghoon is preparing breakfast.

“Hyung-ie in heat?” Seungyoon nodded. Seunghoon sighed, finishing his preparation of food on the table for him and Taehyun to eat, and putting the other in the canister, shoving it to Seungyoon.

“I’ll called Donghyuk to help. All of you have until tonight, but make sure that he is hydrated and eat his food,”

“Won’t you and Taehyun helps?”

“Tae need to rest. Besides, he is getting moodier than before. I’ll pack Hyung-ie luggage and take care of him at Japan,”

“Okay Hoony Hyung,”

 

* * *

 

 

Not once Minho taught his rut could actually be triggered by Jinwoo. From his presentation until last cycle of his ruts, it is always Jiwon that helps him get through it. His sweet mango always drives him crazy, and he is quite satisfied having the Beta as his lover.

Only, fate does not agree with his decisions.

When they won, Jiwon came to him, asking for a break up which he, himself could not fathom the reason. At first he thought that Jiwon have a change of heart, it is than he realized that maybe their spark has been dim and lit off.

He is wallowing in his heartbreak, when Jinwoo quietly console him. As if the elder knows that his scent does calms him the most. Jinwoo did not ask or comment about his behavior, but just stay close to him. His sweet lavender is the one who lulled him to sleep whenever he is having problems to even have a decent rest. Accompanying him throughout the night in the studio and dance practice, and making sure that he eats his meals every day.

He knew from the first day he trains in YG, every time he in trouble, or mind in mess, unconsciously his eyes will always seek for their mat-hyung. He realized he is captivated with the eldest beauty and grace. This much shows how he _accidentally_ falls for the elder, and him being an omega, making him wanted to _own_ him as his mate and protect him all his might. He might be greedy, as he also longed to have Jiwon’s heart and love.


	12. Changing color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is indeed The Lord of Wolves legacy...

10 minutes later, Yunhyeong calmly sauntered into Winner’s dorm. Seunghoon smiles, knowing it must be Jinhwan’s doing as Team B’s mat-hyung, not giving the permission to Donghyuk to be the ‘helper’ as he is deemed too young. Yunhyeong smiles sheepishly, lying flat on the sofa, waiting for the elders signal for him to join.

Minho tugs Jinwoo clothes off, while Seungyoon keep kissing his scent gland, marking him. Jinwoo tries hold back his moan, when Minho surges forward, claiming his mouth, Seungyoon slips two fingers into his rim, making him gasps. He shudders into the sensation.

“Hyung, can we be a little wild?” Minho asked with a broken voice, eyes turns completely amber, while Seungyoon eyes already turns blood red. Jinwoo could only nodded.

“We need your consent, hyungie….” Seungyoon says softly, while keeps pumping his fingers while Jinwoo slick oozing out from him. Of course, although he already mated with Jinwoo, the omega’s warning still lingers at the back of his head, and he very much afraid that the omega will cut his dick for real.

“Do whatever, I don’t care… I just need you…,” Jinwoo’s voice is barely above whisper, wants other than fingers in him, can’t think about anything other than pleasing his pack.

Both Alphas released a relief sigh, Seungyoon pulled out his finger, while Minho maneuvered the omega, brings him to kneeling position, biting his left neck above the scent gland as he enters him, bottoming out on the first stroke and staying still.

“Yoonie…”and Seungyoon kneel infront him, his cock standing proud in front of him. JInwoo doesn’t take time to stroke Seungyoon, just opened his mouth and let the leader’s slide in, taking deeper than he knows how to. Ending up choking but hardly caring, Seungyoon’s fingers tangle in his hair, Mino’s thrusts forward, forces Seungyoon dick furtherdown his throat, making him unable to breath and feels so fucking full, and a muffle screams could be heard and Jinwoo comes untouched.

“Do you think he can take both our knot?” Minho askes Seungyoon breathlessly. The omega moans, not able to verbally answered, as Seungyoon twists his hair and fucks his mouth, the alpha’s eyes turn a shade darker than usual.

“It’s not this is first time he took two knots at a time,” and Seungyoon pulls him off, dragging the omega upward, looking down at him with lust. Jinwoo stares back at him, mouth still open, lips wet and swollen, violet pupil blown wide. Seungyoon surges forward, slanting their mouth, kissing him like a life line while his hand grabs Jinwoo’s dick, jerks him off so hard and fast, making the omega coming again in minutes, thrashing in between the alphas, while being pounds hard from behind.

“Shhh… calm down, princess,” and he unconsciously moan, getting hard again listening the pet name. He lets both alpha maneuvered him like a doll, feels like a body without any thoughts, succumbing the pleasure given. He straddles Minho, guiding to be inside him, when Minho holds him still. He then feels additional pressure at his rim and whines a protest, struggles in Mino grip when Seungyoon started to kiss his spine, halting every thrashing he done, unable to resist the sensation. It stings when Seungyoon push inside, stretching Jinwoo further, filling him up and makes him feel so full. Minho is much bigger than Seunghoon, making him shuddering so hard and he comes for the third time when Seungyoon pushed all the way inside.

“Fuck princess. You are so good,” and Jinwoo can’t do anything but nod, hugging Minho tight, holding on as they start fucking him in unison. Jinwoo could feel both knots started to swell, when both starting to fuck him erratically. He felt Minho bits down his collarbone hard, while Seungyoon at his neck, pleasure builds up and he screams when his visions turn white. Both alphas cums shoots inside him, with his name spills from both, before darkness envelopes him.

Opening his eyes, he saw smiling Yunhyeong above him, only to realise he is sleeping on the beta lap.

“Thank you, yun…” “Let’s get you clean up. Gosh...these stupid hyung are rough,” Jinwoo chuckled, while Yunhyeong shakes his head, helping the omega to the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom, Yunhyeong started to clean Jinwoo thoroughly, and the omega could sense the beta arousal’s scent. Smiling, knowing how _polite_ and gentle the beta is, he started to hug him, and nip his neck slowly. Yunhyeong gasp, while Jinwoo smirked. Both of them started to jerk each other and moans could be heard echoing the bathroom when both of them come together.

“Hyungggg……….I need to clean you back,” Yunhyeong whines, while Jinwoo just laughed happily. Yunhyeong shrieked when looking at the omega’s eyes. Eyes wide.

“Hyung! Your eyes!!!” “What?” and he sees his reflection in the mirror, surprised.

He left eyes is violet and his right eyes is blue… He knows that he is in deep trouble…

He is indeed The Lord of Wolves legacy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the terrible chapter....
> 
> Gosh, this is hard for me.....


	13. There is Alpha in You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What happen, Hoony hyung? We could feel the rage thru the bond, and Jinwoo hyung eyes…..The colour…… I swear I saw an amber ring swirled with violet. It’s not a normal color for an omega,”
> 
> “When did Jinwoo Hyung normal?” Taehyun asked, deadpanned.

“I feel like a Persian cat,” JInwoo grumbles, while Minho and Taehyun snickers. His eyes are still in different colors, making him need to wear sunglasses _inside_ the airport. The 2 Seung chuckles looking at the older in very foul mood.

He was grateful as he was mated to _all_ Alphas in Winner, as being close with them (especially Seunghoon) do cool down his heat. The omega specialist that YGE hired has forbids him from taking any suppressants in order to avoid him from _dropping._ He is only permitted to have birth control and pain killer for the time being.

From the moment Winner arrived at the airport, he could feel there are few people keep watching him in distance. At first he taught that it might be people from their company, but when he asked his manager, the manager told him that they are the other passengers.

When it is time to board the airplane, he was surprised when he realized that he is the only one separated from the others. The stewardess, whom guide him to his seat, asked him to wait until the plane has board before changing places. He started to feels anxious, when he realized that he is trapped in his seat besides the window, with the passenger beside him, a male Alpha with a pungent scent of Myrrh, swirling in the cockpit, making him feels lightheaded.

“You are Kim Jinwoo from Winner, right? I am Ok Chanhae” The Alpha trying to start a conversation with him ten minutes after the plane takes off. Jinwoo nodded, trying hard to give the indication that he is not interested in making any small talk.

“You know; you are my favorites amongst the trainee in WIN. I always captivated looking at your eyes,” and Jinwoo started to feel the hair at his back rises, feeling intimidated. Slowly, he touched Seunghoon’s claiming mark, trying to send any signal to his pack Alpha to save him. “Can I see your eyes?” and Jinwoo shakes, suddenly aware how close the Alpha’s face with him.

“Chanhae-si, you are too close and making me uncomfortable,” Jinwoo politely trying to dismiss him, hoping the others are not asleep at the next cockpit, and takes him from this _creepy_ guy.

“That is not how you talk to an Alpha, Omega. **Let me see your eyes!!”**

Strangely, Jinwoo did not panic and quickly submitted like the first time he heard _an Alpha command_. He even does not feel the need to obey it. However, the Alpha behavior started to annoys him so much. Taking a deep breath, he is cursing in his head wondering why the hell are the other takes too long to come and gets him.

Slowly, he took off his sunglass with his right hand, rage started to fill his mind, looking the Alpha smug smile, thinking that his command gets thru. Violet eyes rimmed with amber looking straight up to the Alpha’s face. The Alpha seems too mesmerized in his eyes, not able to scent the angry, bitter scent of sandalwood started to pouring from like a waterfall. He slowly took out his left claws, wanting to rip the Alpha eyes out, if he tries to do something inappropriate.

“Your eyes are truly beautiful, like your grandmother,” the words making him gasps, suddenly frozen. Hands tries to caress his face, making him flinches, when another hand stops the motion.

“It is rude trying to touch other’s _mate_ , sir,” Seunghoon was in time to stop the harassment. Faces harden, red eyes glaring and hands clenching the Alpha’s hand too tight. Chanhae growls, trying to challenge Seunghoon.

“You should not leave him _alone_ if you really want him,” Seunghoon keeps growling, scent of rage and _protect_ pours like a waterfall from him, making the others in the cockpit started to look at them. Not wanting anything bad happens, Jinwoo jumps from his seats towards Seunghoon, stopping the commotion before it begins, burying his face into Seunghoon’s scent gland, releasing calming pheromone.  Chanhae growls in distaste, unsatisfied with the turns of event.

“You may take him for now, but it the end, _we_ will make sure he is ours. Your pack does not deserve an _oracle_ ,” and Jinwoo whipped his head towards Chanhae, suddenly feels his temper rising. He now realized that the Alpha might be one from his late grandmother’s pack. From what he remembers, her pack keeps pursuing him to be with them, even there is a point that they tried to kidnap him when he still a child.

“It’s your pack that do not deserved _us_ ,” he slowly faces the Alpha, the bittersweet scent has becoming stronger. His face hardens, and he could hear everyone around him gasp, but still he does not care. Rage occupying his mind, wanting to tear the Alpha down. “You should **Sit down, Chanhae-si! and stop assaulting me!”** and everyone was surprised when The Alpha suddenly flopped in his seat, hissing while blood dripping from his nose. Jinwoo just smiles sweetly, looking at the Alpha. Eyes boring into him, expressionless.

He felt Seunghoon’s pulled him away from the cockpit, guiding him towards the empty seat between Taehyun and Minho. Taehyun quickly pulled him into his embrace, releasing calming pheromone and Minho looped his hand around the waist, making him boneless. He suddenly feels so tired, and without him realized, he falls asleep on the Beta.

Seunghoon watched the omega, anxious and worried. He released a relieve sigh when the bitter scent of sandalwood ceased, replaced to vague sweet lavender.

“What happen, Hoony hyung? We could feel the _rage_ thru the bond, and Jinwoo hyung eyes…..The _colour_ …… I swear I saw an amber ring swirled with violet. It’s not a _normal_ color for an omega,”

“When did Jinwoo Hyung normal?” Taehyun asked, deadpanned.

“I don't know. When I found him at the _special_ seat, the Alpha tries to _touch_ him. I manage to stop him, but suddenly he said something about hyung being an _oracle_ or some shit. That’s when hyung suddenly gets angry, and he pulled a _command_ , and the Alpha suddenly dripping blood from his nose. Can you imagine, an omega pulled an Alpha command?” Seunghoon sighed, still trying to understand what ever crap happens.

Minho, whom quietly listening to Seunghoon revelation, keep patting the sleeping omega hair. He knew that their pack has the right to know the _secret_ that surrounds the mat-hyung.

“Jinhwan do told me a piece from their visit. I wanted to tell all of you, but forgets about it,” he mutters quietly, but still could be heard by the other Winner members.

“There is Alpha dormant inside him…….”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I already have the plot for this. But for the speed of snail, still trying to update regularly, although there are works to do. Hope all of you enjoy this. Although i know this is bad and trash.
> 
> Urghhhhh....Too many ideas but little time to update. :(


	14. Prophecies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One body two soul  
> A contentment in between  
> Lies great power within

 

 

> When Moon and the sun
> 
> Blend as one
> 
> Born a mortal whose beauty
> 
> As ethereal as the celestial
> 
> Doe violet eyes looking clear
> 
> The realm could growth silence with fury
> 
> Or dance joyfully.
> 
>  
> 
> One body two soul
> 
> A contentment in between
> 
> Lies great power within
> 
>  
> 
> Omega and Alpha
> 
> Walks side by side
> 
> For the mortal to rule
> 
> Ruefully or gracefully
> 
>  
> 
> Within his heart
> 
> Knows what shall thee do
> 
> Within his hand
> 
> Knows what shall he mind
> 
> Breaking or shaping
> 
> Thee should seen
> 
> How its choice end

 

_Being the epithet of the moon, gives her satisfactions whenever she knew mortal still worships her. Being a titan, she knew most did not recognized her._

_Only in one of the full moon, she decides to take a stroll down to the east realm. Mesmerizes to see the serenity of the place, she was captivated by a mortal, whom living at the island far from the kraken land. The man recognizes her as one of the deity. Still, enchanted by her beauty and violet eyes, the man falls in love with her, as she was._

_When she knew she bearing an offspring (the first in six centuries), and a mortal, she knew that this would be she or he would be one of demigod that holds her power and being the oracle in mortal world._

_Living with the mortals, taught her the feeling of empathy and sympathy. For centuries, being a deity, she never knew what happiness really is, which changed when her daughter was born and named her Hye-ah. Her daughter born with a clear violet eyes, and she knew that she is one of the legitimate demigod, and her titan legacy would remain thru her descendant. She knew she would remain strong (a selfish reason on her side) and would not fade like any other primordial deities._

 

 

_On the third full moon after Hye-Ah born, she received a guest from her realm, the goddess of crossroads, Hecate. She knew that Hecate came bringing both bad and good news. Knowing her descendants will one day walking thru the path of choices, she relishes her power, being the Oracle of Delphi, looking into the future, for her descendants._

_“What will his choice, my dear Moon Goddess? The Left? Or The Right?” With that, Hecate vanished, leaving her to dwell either to stay in the east, or back into her realms. The choice made breaks all heart, as she knew that in order for her not to fade into nothingness, she needs to leave her daughter, and leave her lover in the mortal world._

* * *

 

Hye-ah, being the demigod of the moon goddess, the descendant of Titan, took most her mother beauty and magic. The do has the magic of prophecy, and being one of Titaness, she was appointed to be the priestess of Hecate Temple.  However, turns out she was presented as an omega, making it difficult for her when she needs to submit to an Alpha.

Her beauty being caught few Alpha’s interest, and the most shows interest to her was the descendants from Lycaon, resides in one of province near them, recognized her trait as the descendants of the Moon Goddess herself. Lycaon descendant is known as one of the vicious pack.

Looking at the danger she faces, her father decides that she needs to mate with their soon to-be Territory Alpha that resides in their island, a good young man that comes from the lineage of prominent Alpha line, Kim Jaesuk. His father begs the man to court his Hye-ah, which the Jaesuk agrees. Their wedding ceremony was held lavishly, and Hye-ah couldn’t be happier, as Jaesuk really loves her so much. Both was elated when their Young-Woon born, and couldn’t be more proud when he was presented as an Alpha.

However, as Hye-Ah power keeps growing, and she kept having flashes of prophecies and burst of magic, she does attract the other pack interest on her. The Ok pack kidnapped her and break her bond with their pack after her mate being killed. She was kept under their pack Alpha command most of the time.

* * *

_Apollo,_ _was known as a **god of light and sun**. He was also known as a **The Lord of Wolves,** **being the son of Leto** **.** Apollo was also credited to be prophetic, which the gift he receives from his grandmother, Phoebe, being one of The Oracle of Delphi._

 

  _However, as one of The Olympians, the Lord of Wolves has his pride. As he being depicted as a young beardless handsome man with long healthy hair, he is known to have too many affairs with beautiful mortals. What most don’t realised are, most his mortal lover were Alphas’, as he himself vowed to the river of Styx that he only wanted an Alpha for his lineage. Holding the pride of a Lord._

_When one of his lineage marrying another Alpha in the island of Imja, he could feel pride surge from him. However, when their only son born, he was surprised looking at the child’s eyes. The eyes of his grandmother. Remembering once the prophecies of a mortal, he knew that the child was born. For the first time, Apollo hope that the Alpha dormant that EVERY descendant of him had, claim the child before the omega Spirit claims him._

 

* * *

Knowing there is an Alpha’s spirit lies dormant in Jinwoo, really shocked the other three members. Seunghoon could only sighed, knowing how powerful Jinwoo actually, and their task in protecting _their_ omega getting harder. Of course, being the descendant of Lycaon, the OK pack would know and wanted to claim him beforehand, especially during WIN, Jinwoo’s violet eyes being captured few times during broadcast.

Without them knowing, Minho do leave another crucial detail about Jinwoo, regarding Jinwoo’s eyes changing to blue after _he_ helped him with his heat. A part of him could guess the meaning, but he really wanted to see the aftermath if Jinwoo and Jinhwan mated, hoping that the prophecy is not true.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back. This chapter is actually the filler for everything happens. Hope it doesn't confuse all of you. 
> 
> Sorry for the 'snail' update. Since I am working two jobs, it quite challenging for me to find time to update.....


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jinwoo and Taehyun wears women clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read chapter 14, I've added few details at the end of the chapter.....

Jinwoo could not shakes his embarrassment when knowing that fans started calling him International Lost Boy up until episodes 7 of Winner TV, especially when Taehyun’s Loyalty Test episodes, which shows that he took about 10 minutes lingering at their hotel lobby, searching for way out, captured in the camera and being broadcasted (don’t start with how he was lost during the entourage to Tokyo Tower).

They are in the middle of filming of Winner TV episode 8 when they being announced that they will be making The Heir parody, and he is selected to be the antagonist woman character. Although the character is opposite from his true self, still he tries to cooperate. When he being transformed to his female character, his member was shocked and starting to tease him and Taehyun. Without him knowing, Seunghoon secretly takes both his and Taehyun’s picture and uploaded it to their pack groupchat.

 

 

> [View post on imgur.com](//imgur.com/NjIzFyb)

 α Be.I : _What da hell?_

β Bobby : _Heol !!!!_

α Yoony : _XD XD XD_

β  Bobby : _Taehyunnieee_ (✿ ♥‿♥) ~~~~~

β  Tae : _WHATT????_

α GnaNi : _OMG, Jinwoo Hyungg…._

~Yoony added a picture caption My girl~

 

> [View post on imgur.com](//imgur.com/ers6RcZ)

β  Yunhyeong : _u soo gonna get smack_

β  Tae : _Already done that 🥰_

 α Yoony : (T_T)

β  Dongdong : _That’s 1 savage girl u got!!!_

β  Tae: _He can’t handle me_

 α Yoony : _Ooooh I’ll handle you alright_

β  Bobby : ㅋㅋㅋ

α Mino : _This is gold!_

α Be. I : _I’m taking popcorn with me._

β  Yunhyeong : _I’ll make it for you._

β  Bobby : _Hey huge boy, where’s your girl?_

Ώ  Jinwoo : _Oh no, you don’t!!!_

~Minho send a picture~

 

> [View post on imgur.com](//imgur.com/VetDNnH)

Ώ Jinwoo : _You are sooooooo gonna get some ass kicking after this!_

α GnaNi : _Oh My Goddess!!_

β  Junhoe : _Jinan popping a boner._ ( ͡⚆ل͜ ͡⚆)

 α GnaNi : _Fuck You Junhoe!!!_

β  Dongdong : _More like you wanted to fuck Jinwoo Hyung_.

 α GnaNi : _Both of you, my room NOW!!!_

β  Junhoe : _Fuckk!!!_

β  Dongdong : _Shitt!!!_

Ώ Jinwoo : _Nani_ ……. ಠ_ಠ

 α GnaNi :  😒😑

Pack a Hoony : _QUIT IT PUPPIES!_!

Ώ Jinwoo sending a picture

 

 

> [View post on imgur.com](//imgur.com/7F8jH7Q)

Pack α Hoony : _Hyungg!!!! Noooo!!!! Why????_

α Be.I : (〇o〇；) _oh my god Alpha hyung!!!!!_

β  Bobby : _asdfghiyjkll_

β  Yunhyeong : _I’m out!!_

β  Junhoe : _That is the most hideous girl I’ve ever seen…_

β  Dongdong : _I need to bleach my eyes!!!!_ ヽ(ﾟДﾟ; )ﾉ 

Pack α Hoony : _Hey, I’m not that bad. Aisshhh Hyung… Waeee???_

Ώ Jinwoo : _Serve you right for starting this._

β  Bobby : _That’s our Mat-Hyung!!!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having problem uploading pictures..... So i just put links to it. 
> 
> Trying hard to make this chapter as light as possible before starting angst stuff....


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinwoo’s eyes turns fully blue.

Too many things happen in the span of a year after WIN. They’ve debuted with Empty and Color Ring, and breaking the records of the fastest rookie to debut and taking first place at Music Shows. The pack was relieved when Bobby and Minho started to reconcile, making the pack livelier.

As Team B already gain fans during WIN, YG started another survival shows, MIX and MATCH in order to debut them. What most shocking was, Bobby and Hanbin participate in Show Me The Money 3, with Bobby being the winner. As everyone in the pack are busy with their schedules, it started taking a toll to Hanbin, as the young leader of IKON developing anxiety tendencies, making Winner as elder in the pack started to worry.

Having 3 other people (Chanwoo, Jinhyeong and Hongseok) living with the original member of Team B, making Seunghoon feeling uneasy. He is letting three unbonded person living with his pack members, with all of them still unpresented. They are hoping that whoever joined IKON will be an omega, so it will lessen Jinwoo’s burden in the pack.

Two nights before the final MIX and MATCH final stage, while the WINNER members are lounging at their dorm as they finally have an off day, Seunghoon receives a message from Hanbin, informing that few of them will be crashing into their dorm. Few minutes later, they heard the front door open, and came Jaeho assisting Donghyuk who obviously limping with Hanbin and Jinhwan on tow.

“What happen to your leg?” Seunghoon started to fret, while Taehyun pulled a yoga mat in the middle of living room. Jaeho carefully put Donghyuk on the mat, and quietly exit from the dorm while both Hanbin and Jinhwan already curled themselves at Jinwoo, hugging him while the eldest releasing calming pheromones to soothe both Alphas.

“He strained his ankle while practising a dance routine,” Hanbin informed them, looking haggard.

Seungyoon takes their first aid, looking at Donghyuk ankle, eyes slowly changing color to red, while slowly massaging the ankle. Slowly, Donghyuk feels warm at his ankle, and the pained decreased. He looked at Seungyoon, eyes wide, realising that the Winner Group Leader was a healer.

“You should just ice it tomorrow and make sure to wrap it tightly.  I’ve already take care of the crack, so it’s up to your healing ability,”

“Crack???”

“A very tiny crack, Dong. Don’t worry,”

“Be careful, your final stage is in another two days,” Seunghoon reprimands from the kitchen, preparing snacks for their guest. He could feel how fidgety Donghyuk is, felt it through the bond.  

“I know hyung. I’m afraid that I may not able to be IKON member,” Donghyuk mumbled.  Hanbin slowly massaged his temple, headache coming soon.

“All three of you will make it, and that actor kid – Chan,” Jinwoo suddenly said casually, making every one looking at him in askance, only they realised that his pupils turned violet.

“How can you know, hyung?” Minho discreetly sniff the air, puzzled as why Jinwoo’s eyes suddenly changed, thinking that maybe his heat is coming, only realising that there are dull Mint and a whiff of wild rose scent in the air.

“I just know,” The omega smiles charmingly, hands patting Jinhwan hair softly, while the Alpha keep nipping his neck. It seems the smallest Alpha being more affectionate than before.

“My head hurts,” Hanbin already sprawling on the sofa whines. Taehyun quietly put a pillow under the youngest Alpha head, and started to massage it, an action that he rarely shown to his Winner members. He knows how burden the youngest Alpha feels being the composer for his groups, and battling with anxiety, he understands it more than anyone.

Seunghoon came, bringing snacks and beverages enough for everyone, when his eyes narrow to Hanbin and Jinhwan. Looking at Jinwoo’s violet eyes, a realisation came, both Alphas are in ruts….

“Hanbin, Jinhwan, are both of you in ruts?” making everyone gasps, only realising why everything seems odd with both youngest Alpha.

“I’ve already using blocker, hyung. Don’t worry, but my head hurts so much,” Hanbin whines, something he would only done with the winner members, as they are older than him, making them smiles unconsciously. The IKON leader always keeping a charismatics façade in front of his members, making most people forgets how young he actually is.

 “But…but…. My ruts supposed in another 2 months……???” Jinhwan said, face blanched, pupils already turn amber and tries hard to separate from Jinwoo, which is easier said than done.

“Hanbin, you already using the blocker for 2 cycles consecutively. It is dangerous…. You need to stop,”

“But hyung… The final……..”

“I’m hoping this is the last time you are using the blocker. You know if not Jinwoo hyung, the betas could help you?”

“Jinani said Dong and Junhoe are too young. Kimbab is out of reach as he is Minho hyung’s,” and Minho chokes on his drink, making Taehyun smack his head.

“We are a pack, Binnie. I’m sure Minho don’t mind. You should ask him,” Seungyoon tries to reason, while Minho could only nod. Face beet red, embarrassed for being called.

“I’m can help you,” Taehyun said casually, still massaging Hanbin’s head, and the younger whines pathetically.

“After the final, I’ll stop,”

“You’ll bet I’m going to watch you like a hawk,” Seunghoon ruffles his hair fondly. “Spend your night here. Relax yourself before the final,”

“I’m going to meet Bobby,” Minho took his jacket, hastily wanted to go to the Team B dorm, knowing the beta is left alone at his room.

“Give him time to relax, Minho…. He need it,” Jinhwan shouted, teasing the Alpha while the others cackles.

Back to hugging Jinwoo whom engulf himself watching drama, “Can I sleep with you, tonight?” he whispered to the omega, voices low and Jinwoo could feel the hair of his back stands, when Jinhwan starting sinking his teeth on his collarbone, claiming him.

“W-wait…wait. Nani, not here,” and it is only he realised that Jinhwan’s scent getting stronger, smokey screwpine with a layer of wild rose. He could feel his slick started to flow, which he knows it is not very appropriate when they are in the middle of living room.

“B-but it supposed another 2 months,”Jinhwan still puzzled.

“So is my heats. It seems you are in a lot of stress. Let’s go to my room, I’ll help you to relax,” pulling the Alpha towards his room, only to realise belatedly he is sharing with Seungyoon. “Yoony….”

“Me and Dong will sleep at Minho’s. Don’t be too rough with hyung, Jinan. We will also going to perform on your final. Don’t want him to be limping during performances” as he chortled and the eldest flipped Seungyoon out.

“Wuu… At last Jinan will be getting some!!” Hanbin took turn cat-calling them.

When Jinwoo closed his bedroom door, they still could hear the laughter outsides. Jinhwan did not waste his time, suddenly turns aggressive, as the scent of lavender enveloping him. Pushing the omega sprawling on his (or seungyoon’s) bed with force, he claims the beautiful mouth that keep haunting his dreams.

Neither both them realised that both of them are naked, with Jinhwan primal instinct started to emerge. He tries to control it, but it seems that everything about the _mat-hyung_ are so intoxicating, especially when the omega seems so _ethereal_ writhing underneath him. Both are drowning in pleasure when the Alpha teeth sank into the omega gland, claiming the omega while knotting him, hence not realising soulmate mark has already emerged at the back of their nape. Jinwoo’s eyes turns fully blue.

* * *

“Holy shit…. Jinan really a beast,” Hanbin chortled, lying leisurely on Taehyun’s lap.

“That is the loudest I heard hyung scream,” Taehyun said while calmly writing in his notebooks, probably lyrics.

Seunghoon could scent arousal pouring from both Donghyuk and Seungyoon, even himself. Only, he does have other crucial things to think. Looking at the phone at his hand, he reread the message that he received from their manager and YG.

> **Simon Manager: Make sure Jinwoo wears contact lenses during Mix and Match performance. We receive threats from unknown number. They are coming for him.**
> 
> **YG: I’ll already hired few bodyguards to keep him safe, but, make sure everywhere he goes, at least one of the alphas that bonded to him accompany him. Please keep this as a secret from him.**

 

_How on earth that I need to keep secret from the most hard headed in my pack?_


	17. Chapter 17

Rehearsing for Mix and Match finale is fun, especially when there is collaboration between Winner members and the fixed member of IKON. Looking at _his Alpha_ finally debuted, brings so much joy to him.

His stylists keep fretting on him, persuades him to wear contact lenses when they realised that his pupil still in _ocean blue_ color, luckily it is both eyes rather than one side. Minho do tell him that it might because him mating with Jinhwan who came from the lineage of original wolves, which a powerful lineage, as well as Jinhwan and him have imprinted each other. While with Minho, it may be because both of them so in tune with each other, ‘platonic soulmate’ is what the rapper said.

Seunghoon released a relieved sigh, knowing that their omega is oblivious (as usual) with the amount of security following them. He’d informed the other members of Winner, but hide the info from the soon to be IKON Alphas. He does not want to stress them up, especially today is an important date for them.

Bringing the cake to celebrate Hanbin’s birthday, most winner member are welcomed with dull but strong scent of jasmine and magnolia, swirling together making most Alphas scrunched their nose. As these scent are not from his pack, Seunghoon started feels uneasy. When they approached the other group, his eyes zeroed to both Jihyeong and Hoseok, noticing the gold irises rimmed with black, sweats covered their forehead.   _Omegas._ Shaking his head, knowing that they actually have been presented, and resented Hanbin and Jinhwan for not _reporting_ that the two has presented. Jinwoo nudged him, understanding well his inner turmoil, smiles softly. Maybe if he not seeing the flash of prediction in his sleep, both omegas will have chances to become IKON. Looking at the other contestants a.k.a _their_ youngest, he freezes realising that the maknae’s eyes is crimson red, boring a hole towards them, face hardened.

After celebrating Hanbin’s birthday, they being ushered to backstage, asked to wait in the waiting room. While preparing his in ear mic, Jinwoo suddenly feeling eerily cold and dizzy, leaning at the wall for support. Taking a deep breath, he slowly opens his eyes but surprised when realizing that he is in one the restroom, fear crept through him when he saw a red eyes Alpha knocking one of _their_ Beta security unconscious in one of the cubicle. He tries to slowly take a step back without the Alpha knowing when he realised he is between the sink and the wall. He stood motionless, trying not to make a sound when the Alpha changed his clothes with the unconscious security. The Alpha went out from the cubicle and stands beside him, still unable to realised his presence when he sniffed the air, when he looked straight to where the omega stands. The smirk that etched in the Alpha faces looking so sinister making him hopes that this is just a nightmare.

A hand suddenly circled his waist, calming pheromone swirling making him gasping for air.  Opening his eyes, only to realised that he is still in the waiting room, lying on the sofa with both Jinhwan and Seunghoon at his sides, looking at him with troubled expression.

“Are you ok?” Jinhwan gently touches his forehead, checking his temperature. “You suddenly _drop_ , hyung. Is it your heat?”

“I...I don’t know. It’s like I am suddenly being other place, before…” only to realise that _everyone_ was in the waiting room. Trying to sit from his lying position, “Sorry…sorry for being a nuisance,” and he bowed to everyone, feeling that him being a burdened.

“It’s okay, hyung. You are _our_ omega, _our priorities._ Of course we will be here with you,” Seunghoon pulls him back to lie on his chest, nuzzling his scent gland, scenting and marking him.

“More like the priority is to breed me” he mumbled under his breath before someone smack him behind his head. “Yahhhh!!!”

“Ungrateful hyung,” Of course it is Hanbin the only one who brave enough to do that to him while the other just laughed looking at them. The tension before are forgotten.

“Guys, the show will start in about 15 minutes. Team B, please be ready,” The floor manager interrupts them, making Hanbin rushed Team B’s member out from the room.

When only Winner left in the room, getting ready for their performance, all of them surround the oldest, hoping for any explanation, but he just kept to himself. Jinwoo still feeling uneasy, trying hard to be calm. However, he started to feel wary whenever he saw their security team near him. He tries to remember the face of the Alpha, but it seems it is all blurry. Lucky that he recognised the Beta, and feels relieved when he stills sees the beta around. Calling the beta, he requested that the man to accompany him all the time during the event, which the man immediately complied gaining few glances from his pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its quite short. Will add more letter. In the middle of updating more.... Just not enough time.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy is an ugly trait. You wouldn't know what harm it brings if you don't control it. Especially when you are an Alpha.

The after party of Mix and Match was held in a lavish high end club in Gangnam Area. Jinwoo still clinging heavily to Janghoon, the Beta security. He knows his action are being dictate by Jinhwan, could feel the jealousy through their mating mark, but being him, he feels that he need to keep Janghoon safe. (Never in his mind it should be the other way round).

He was lounging at one of the secluded sofa, watching the others partying and socialising, nursing his third glass of wine when _Jinhwan_ approached him and casually sits on his lap, heads on his shoulder, making him blush as the action gaining few teasing smirks from the others.

“I’m confused, who actually the Alpha here,” he mocks, amused at the younger behaviour, while the Alpha _whines._ “Are you drunk? How many did you actually have?” kissing Jinhwan lips, trying hard _not_ to push the smaller man and _ruin_ him in the club.

“Why are you clinging to the other man? I could smell him all over you. Are _we_ not giving you enough attention?” Jinhwan whispers forlornly, back to scent mark him with a _burnt_ screwpine, startling Jinwoo and making him lightheaded. The amount of pheromone released making him nausea.

“Jinan…..” For the first time he felt suffocated being blanketed by the Alpha scent. For a small person, Jinhwan is exceptionally strong. The weight on his lap started becoming unbearable, making him tries to push him. “ **You are _ours,_** hyung. I won’t tolerate other people scent on you apart from our pack,” although it is not a command, he started wheezing and unconsciously bared his neck.

“Jinhwan, **CALM DOWN!!** You are hurting hyung,” and he felt the weight on his lap being released, together with the suffocating feeling. Still gasping for air, looking around, startled when he saw Jinhwan sprawled on the floor, being held at the neck by Chanwoo with Hanbin at his side, while Hongseok sooth his back, releasing calming pheromone to placate everyone.

“Are you okay?” Jinwoo could only nod, still trembling at the turn of event. Hanbin tries to pull the eldest into his embrace when Jinwoo slapped his hand and run past through him, leaving everyone dumbfounded. 

Few minutes later, Winner members came, horrified looking at Jinhwan in raged, being pinned down by Chanwoo. Looking at the current situation, Seunghoon crouched down, staring deep into Jinhwan eyes, an eerily growl rumbling at his throat, making the small Alpha automatically submit.

“What happen? Where’s Jinwoo hyung?”

“I try to calm him, but he ran away. We can’t take a hold of him,” Hongseok told them, looking haggard, making all Winner members face turns pale.

“Shit!! Whom following him?”

“We don’t know…”

“All of you, go home, **NOW**!!! We will search for Jinwoo,” Seunghoon pulls Jinhwan from Chanwoo grips, ushering the younger group towards the awaiting car.

“I’m sorry, Pack Alpha. I’ll lose it again,” Tears fall from Jinhwan eyes, feeling regret knowing his action has made _their_ omega run away. Seunghoon only nodded, trying to calm his nerve. He tries to contact Jinwoo using their bond, but it seems the omega has blocked it well.

“We’ll talk about it once we found Hyung,” Taehyun clapped his back, pushing him slightly, he knew the Beta is angry. The Winner members left all of the IKON members outside while they ran back inside the club.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hears a lullaby in ancient language in his head. Some song that his father usually sings during his childhood days. The song of the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning : - This chapter contains rape and violence. If you are not into it, it is better not to read.

**Kim Jinwoo**

Darkness. All he sees is only pitch black. Trying to move and scream, only to realize that he is blindfold, bound and gagged. Trying to remain calm and focused, sending message to his pack and mate(s) only to be interrupted when a hand cupping his chin, while another hand petting his hair. Strong scents of leather and bonfire surrounds him, undeniable Alphas, making him trembling in fear.

“He really is beautiful, much more beautiful from what we saw in the television,” and he felt one tries to sniff his scent, only to hear the other groans in distaste, and the hand at his hair tighten.

“You have one possessive Alpha. You reek of his scent,” and he was mortified, his captor started to pull his shirt, shredding it to pieces, leaving his upper body bare.

“Wow, he really a _slut_. He has four Alphas marking him. Yet he is clinging to his bodyguard. I bet he is one of the attention omega whore. Maybe we can have some fun with him before delivering him to the pack,” the Alphas mocks him, while their hands started grabbing and groping him, as he is struggling to break free. “They told us not to open his blindfold and gagged simultaneously or he could dodge command,”

 **“Stop struggling and don’t move, beauty!”** and to his horror, his omega submit to the command, making him limp. He started to panic (internally) when he was thrown on what he thinks is bed and one of the Alpha straddled him. “We promise we will take care of you, and we will give you one of the best night in your life,”

For the first time in his life, he prays to any god goddess, to save him in whatever form they can, even it means bringing the world to end.

* * *

Hurts, it hurts so much. His hands that is restrained behind his back, aches from his bind towards his shoulder. His gagged has been removed although he can’t scream much, mouth being assaulted by cruellest way possible. He’d been passed between his assaulter without any paused, not given any rest when both keep it going. His inner wolf rejecting both Alphas, making it more painful to him, and he isn’t given the luxury to see whatever his assaulter done to him as he repeatedly taken until the point he isn’t sure he has anything more to give.

“Wow, he really unresistible. Fuck! I can’t get enough of him,” the thrust become erratic, he could feels knots started to form in him.

_Please stop. Somebody, Jinhwan, Hoon-ie, please help me._

“Maybe it’s time _we_ claimed him, to _welcome_ him into our pack,” the hideous chuckles from one of the Alpha besides him makes him keep trembling while the other still keep going. He could feel liquid pouring from his bottom, not knowing it either slick or blood, or both. He could feel fingers probing his pack mark, and another probing Jinhwan’s mark on him. He knows what the man trying to do, and it terrifies him so much.

_Guys, where are you? Save me please!!!_

He can feel teeth lightly graze along the unmarked part besides his soulmate marks, and he makes one last desperate attempt to pray to anyone, _anything,_ that’s _willing_ to listen to his prayer _to stop them, I don’t want this,_ and -

 _He hears a lullaby in ancient language in his head. Some song that his father usually sings during his childhood days. The song of the sea._ He unconsciously sings with it, without realizing that his captor has being screaming and vomiting blood, neither he realized that his pack Alphas already busted the door of the abandon motel located right behind the club.

_Gone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this story will be heading. Please leave your comment, either you like this story to be more fluff, more angst or anything. Until next time.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tears welling in his amber eyes, while elongated fangs could be seen from his mouth.

** Lee Seunghoon **

Being a pack Alpha surely not an easy task, especially when you have four young _chaotic_ Alphas and one slow witted ( _ ~~read : dumb~~_ ) beautiful omega to take care, although he is lucky that the Betas are easy to dealt with.

He knows Seungyoon is more than willing to volunteer taking care of the pack, but, all of them _knew_ how conceited and selfish Seungyoon can be sometimes, used to be the only son in his family.  It leaves Seunghoon, who is not having any _much_ responsibility in their group activities to be the most suitable leading them.

When he was told by their company about Jinwoo’s background, he realised that he does have a big responsibility lies on his shoulder, especially when he’s been told the kidnapping attempt during their mat-hyung was still a child.

When he received the information about the threat for Jinwoo, he knew he should inform the other Winner members. The other members are also worried, especially Taehyun. The Winner youngest member is always a quiet person, but he is like an open book. He is always the opposite of the eldest, as Jinwoo is a reserved person. Keeping a calm façade and always smiling, no one (apart from Minho and Hanbin) knows what ever he thinks and hide.

Of course, when Jinwoo suddenly _drops_ in the waiting room, it is Hanbin that told him that Jinwoo is having some kind of vision. His action of clinging to one of his bodyguard, although at first making them feels uneasy, being understood with Minho ability to read his pack mate’s mind (if he wanted), they know that their _manly_ omega thinks he is trying to protect him.

Imagine his surprise when Hanbin calling them thru the bond informing their smallest but possessive Alpha having a rampage, unconsciously trying to force submission from Jinwoo. Albeit Taehyun cynically telling them Jinwoo will slit Jinhwan throat, still he feels uneasy. Jinwoo as a person is someone that will run from others whenever he is angry or sad, did not let anyone to see his vulnerable side.

The bond, usually helps him knowing each other feelings if he allowed, but usually he just ignore if they are not dire situation. Tonight is the first time since the forming of the pack that he used the connection to its fullest.

Sending IKON members to their van, _commanding_ them to go back to their dorm before rushing back towards the club, they being held back by Simon and a team of bodyguard. Fear crept in his heart when they were told that Janghoon, the bodyguard that being following Jinwoo are found unconscious in one of the club toilet, and the said omega is nowhere to be found. While they frantically searching for Jinwoo, he suddenly feels like being electrocuted, hurt all over his body. When he looks around, it seems that _all_ of Winner members are having the same effects, with Mino crunch at the club hallway, screaming. The hurting caught them off guard for few minutes.

When he, Seungyoon and Taehyun managed to calm themselves, he realised that their inner _beast_ has emerged. They saw that Mino still struggling to push the pain away, making him worry, if Minho as the _platonic soulmate_ struggling with the pain, Jinhwan whom imprinted to Jinwoo might experiencing excruciating pain.

The guards that accompany them told them that few of the club workers are found unconscious at the back room, and through the camera surveillance, they found out that Jinwoo was brought to an abandoned building right behind the club.

He received a call from Yunhyuk, telling them that the IKON members has _disobey_ his command and coming back to the club, after Jinhwan suddenly screaming in pain in the car. Chanwoo has _volunteer_ to help them, which Seunghoon grateful enough. They really need another person that would are not influence by the bond (yet) besides them. Less than half an hour, all the IKON members included the Chanwoo, Jinhyeong and Hyoengseok arrived.

Looking at Jinhwan condition, they knew the smallest guy still in pain. Tears welling in his amber eyes, while elongated fangs could be seen from his mouth. He seems so tired, making all of them decides to forbid him from joining the rescue party.  

The abandoned motel seems so quiet from the outside, however, once they barged through the door, they could hear Jinwoo’s scream and his kidnapper moans echoing inside the building. The anguish scream really makes them feels their heart being stabbed, and as the Pack Alpha, Seunghoon runs as fast as he could towards the voices.

The screams suddenly stop, only moans could be heard when suddenly they heard Jinwoo’s singing in language that they can’t understand. Opening the door, they are surprised when both Alpha’s screaming, and vomiting blood.

He sees red when he realised one of the Alpha still inside Jinwoo. Pulling him out, and slamming him to the floor, punching and kicking the other, making more blood paints the room. Chanwoo who saw the other assaulter trying to run away, tackles him and hits his head. Seunghoon feels that he wanted to end both kidnapper life, knowing that _his only omega_ being used harshly. He was stopped from attacking them when Taehyun _calmly_ pulled him from his state, enveloping them with his lemon, countering the smell of rotten and burnt sandalwood, only he looks at the unconscious omega in Minho hold.

His heart shatters looking at the older condition, lifeless in the other Alpha embraces. Blue bruises have formed at his bound hand, purple marks scattered at his neck and collarbones while dry blood and semen at his bottom part of the body. Seungyoon took some old blankets covering the unconscious man before Minho carried him towards the car. The security team takes care of the assaulter.

The sorrow feeling keeps lingering in their heart when Jinhwan saw Jinwoo’s condition, keeps crying and asking for forgiveness. Their way back to their dorm are quiet. Everyone cries silently as the oldest showing no sign to wake.


	21. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days watching the omega shows no movement, falls into the depth of the abyss, one of his mate need to find him in the abyss. 
> 
>  
> 
> “His existence already a myth…..”

Seunghoon’s room has been turned into a nest after their pack formed. Mainly for the sake for their omega if he had an instance for nesting. Three days ago, when their omega being assaulted, all Winner members hunched inside the nest, with the unconscious omega, trying to heal him from any injuries.

Three days without anything, three days without listening to their _mat-nae_ rant, three days watching the omega shows no movement, falls into the depth of the abyss, no sign of coming back, of waking up. The others wallowing in sorrow, his mate(s) drowning in regret.

Hanbin, Jiwon and Jinhwan is the only IKON member left, while the others are granted to go back to each other home. They knew, in few days, there will be another _welcoming ceremony_ need to be held in addition of Chanwoo as IKON fixed members.  Jinhwan has been a permanent fixture in the nest after Mix and Match filming ended. Not wanting to leave his soulmate alone. Seunghoon knew, if Jinwoo would not coming back in another few days, one of his mate need to _find_ him in the abyss.

* * *

**Kim Jinhwan**

Three days passed without any sign of _his_ omega showing any sign of waking up. He felt like an asshole, knowing that everything happens is his fault. For days he could smell the distinct pheromone of regret and resentment swirling in Winner’s dorm. He could never forget how disappointed YG look at him when they arrived after the incident. It also the first time everyone saw Seunghoon’s slipped into feral mode when Seungyoon could not wake the eldest.

There were days that he despises coming from prominent Alpha blood, and being an Alpha. The world knows that, born from a pair of Alphas parent, one born will definitely too Alpha-isque. He might look like a cry baby, crying at the drop of hat, but neither one knows that is just a personality that he created upfront, a façade he created to hide his own demon.

Hanbin do remind him again and again to control his possessiveness, especially towards their eldest. The one that he knew he _accidentally_ imprinted after the first time he saw him. Their eldest is too oblivious; and too nice towards the other person, stirring up an ugly emotion of jealousy in him, turning him into a monster.

He knew it is his fault for everything happens. If only he asks the Omega for explanation, if only he do not force the elder for submission, if only he learn how to control his pheromones. Too many _if_ lingering in his mind.

“Nani…. Stop it.” Taehyun’s voice halting him from his own musing. Opening his eyes, he realised that Taehyun already seated beside him in the nest, taking his (shaking) hand into his own. “Stop blaming yourself,” the beta voice is soft.

“Taehyun-nah. This really my fault. Hyung won’t be dwelling into gods know where if I haven’t lost myself,” and the tears keep flowing, making Taehyun gather him into his arm, consoling him. For 10 minutes, he wails in Taehyun’s arm.

“They told us that if hyung won’t wake up by tonight, one of us need to _search_ him at the _abyss._ Minho hyung already volunteered, since he and hyung are _compatible,_ ”

“What do you mean compatible?” and Taehyun could only sigh.

“Compatible as _in-sync_ in daily basis. We know that usually Mino and Jinwoo hyung thinking are alike. So, he mostly the one that knows where to go if he’s going down,”

“But I’m his soulmate….”

“Mino as well!” Taehyun snapped at him, making his tears keeps pouring endlessly. Taehyun sighed, wiping his face, knowing he should not have snapping to the grieving Alpha. “Look, I’m sorry but…”

“Let him follows Mino….” Seunghoon’s interrupted them, coming into the nest, startling them. “We are lucky because hyung have two soulmates, which is we only heard in myth,”

“His existence already a myth…..”

“Will you stop with the snarky comeback?” Seunghoon snapped, making both youngest in the room froze. The pack Alpha usually calm and collected, with him snapping to his pack mates means he already on edge.

“You better eat and have a really long rest, Jinhwan. The ride will be a bumpy one. Both of you need the energy at its fullest. Jiwon will help Minho, being the tether  for him to rely to this world. You need someone else that really knows you to hold you on. I’ll already inform IKON about it,”

“Hyung……” “Get out! Eat and sleep! Bobby already brought your food,” and with Seunghoon orders, Seungyoon hauled him gently out from the nest and guides him towards the dining, Bobby and Hanbin waiting, with all the IKON members (including Chanwoo) lounging at the living room. He started eating whatever meal put in front of him before retreating himself to Jinwoo and Seungyoon room, lying on Jinwoo’s bed and for the first time in three days, he closed his eyes, taking his rest.


	22. Deep in the Abyss : Part 1

If one told them the abyss is a dark place, Kim Jinwoo would be the first to fight them about it. This place is like his own safe haven, and he would not want to leave this place ever. How long has he dwells in it, where he could feel how serene his heart is, how brazen he is in his spirit form, not having care about others. Walking through the mist, following his own footstep, not having care to wherever he wanted to go.

Stopping at what he sees as a meadow, he lies down. The wind breezing, lulling him to closed his eyes. Faraway, he could hear faint noise of voices and crying, but being him, he brushed it off. Never in his life, he wanted to be alone as much as he feels now. Not being burdened by the pheromone that always swirling in the world of reality.

A hand suddenly carded through his fur, startling him. Opening his eyes, he saw a beautiful woman with shining violet eyes, skin so radiant with long white hair, with a bouquet of Lavender at her hand sitting in fornt of him, smiling softly. He instantly knew that it is the Moon Goddess herself, Phobe came to either retrieve him, or pulling him deeper into the abyss.

“My goddess,” nuzzling to the goddess hand.

“You shouldn’t be here too long, my child,”

“I’m happy here. But, I do not know where to go, back to the upper world, or down to Tartarus. It hurts upstairs, I am already broken,” and the hand that gently carded his fur, stops.

“My child, you are not what you think you are,” The scent of lavender enveloping them both. “You are the descendant of us, me and Apollo. Inside you, my omega legacy blooms together with the Alpha rage. At times, you will be the one that being seek. With the lycans, you could end the world. If you chose to stay with Proteus and Hecate descendants, you might turn everything to be well.”

“My Goddess, I don’t understand,” and the Goddess smiles softly. Being one of the Older God, the Titaness is known to be lenient and softer towards her lineage.

“I command you, my child! Back to the upper world. Follow both Alphas that coming for you, whom bravely crossing the Asphodel Meadow just to pull you out from this Omegan Haven. Be careful, in your pack, there are Lycans lineage. He may be good; he may be bad. Wicked heart, this world might end. Be kind, and you may lead in silent,” with that, the goddess disappears, leaving a calming lavender scent swirling in the air, with a hint of sandalwood.

He lays there, thinking, when suddenly the scent of screw pine and Rosemary hits him. The scents seem familiar, although he still could not fathom whose scent it is. Standing up, looking around hoping it is not a threat, he saw silhouettes of two wolves coming to him, guided by another beautiful women holding a torch, two black wolves following them. One of the wolf is a big _gigantic_ brown wolf with crimson eyes, and small lean, white silky fur with amber eyes wolf. Both undeniable Alphas.

“Jinwoo Hyung, we found you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short.... Yes I know. Another chapter in the making. Will upload once finish.


	23. Risking Soulmate(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every one of us needs their own tether, grounding them to reality.

Kim Jinhwan

Waking up, feeling refresh. It’s the first in days that he felt well rested. The scent of Bergamot together with lavender swirling in the air, calming him. He felt a hand carded his hair, making him smiles. He knows the hand.

“Are you good now?” realising that he is sleeping on the other lap, he nodded and trying to sit. Looking around, with Junhoe behind him, back resting on the headboard. Looking on the bed besides him, he saw Seungyoon was asleep.

“What time is it?” “Half past mid night.” “When can I…….” and Junhoe pull the older sitting up, pulling him to lie on his chest back.

“Lydia and Dara noona will be coming after Dara noona’s shows ended. Maybe around 5 in the morning. Be prepared,” Carding the smaller male hair.  “Who’s gonna tied to me?”  

“Why do you think I’m here with you?” and he kept his mouth shut. Among Team B, although he is close with Bobby and B.I, he mostly at ease with Junhoe. His scent calms him down.

“Minho hyung will be tethered using his mark on Bobby hyung. How do you want to be link, hyung?”

“I have no idea. Can you give anything that belongs to you?”

“You guys should mate,” Seungyoon sleepy voice startled them both. Both of them looked at the just awaken Alpha, faces redden. Unable to hide his pheromones of excitement laced with guilt from the WINNER leader, he could only hide his face in Junhoe’s neck.

“Owh please, Jinani. No need to be shy. You know sooner or later that you will be mating with all of the Betas as well. Hyung wouldn’t mind,” Seungyoon just rolled his eyes, thinking they are wasting time.

“Stop it, Seungyoon. I just… Not ready to,” “But you have to! I’ll leave you both, sleeping at Tae’s room. Mark him, and prepare yourself.”

Seungyoon hastily walked out, leaving behind him and Junhoe whom awkwardly looking at each other.

That night, would be the one night that both Junhoe and Jinhwan will remember as the most awkward mating they have with each other in their relationship as a group mate and a pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note : It's short. I know. I've already write around three chapters with aroud 20k words in my main hard disk, and with the lock down in my country due to the Pandemic, I LEFT it at my office. Stupid me! Now I need to rewrite it back. 
> 
> Stay safe everybody. Remember to wear your mask, always wash your hand and social distancing. 
> 
> I'm trying hard to update more frequently. 


End file.
